The Day We Met
by mojiko namaneko
Summary: Grammar and writing stuff is bad don't read if don't like a girl being busy here in twilight town what happens when Roxas sees her Roxas x oc one shot


As Natalie ran through twilight town with several people trailing behind her she smiled. She knew that no one could catch her. She was the town's know thief. As she turned a corner into a ally she used her wall jumping skills to jump to the rooftops where she sat and rested. She laughed to herself they can be so stupid so sometimes. Natalie had auburn hair that went to her shoulders and purple eyes. She managed to get away with three loads of bread and a sack of Apple's. That was the best she's done in weeks. As reached for a Apple and bit into it. Apple's we're her most favorite thing in the world. And it's not like she wanted to steal she had no choice. He mom and dad abandoned her when she was young so she learned to survive on her own by nine. As she finished her Apple she heard voices. She walked across the roofs until she was able to see the voices owners. A few kids she recognized seeing from the local school. She never went to school. To expensive for her. As she looked down she saw there features a little better. One was a guy that was tall and well fit with blonde hair that stood up on end. The next was more plump with the same hair cut as the first but with a bandana around it. Then there was a girl with brown hair and small. The last she based at for a long time. It was a guy not as tall as the first and his blonde hair half up half to the side. He looked like he could battle easily. That definitely attracted her. While she started at him her Apple core fell from her hand and landed on a dumpster near by with a bang. They all turned instantly but she got away before any could see her. Or so she thought. She hid behind a chimney for a minute then got up to walk off but something grabbed her shoulder. She froze in place. She knew it was a person cause they tightened there grip on her. She turned slowly and came to face with the boy she was staring at earlier. She held her breath while she waited for a reply. Finally he spoke.

"Why are you up here?"

She didn't know what to say so what came first was said.

"I'm waiting for the commotion to die down from my stealing."

She instantly knew not to say that. Her eyes went wide at that. But his face stayed the same.

"Why don't you hang with us?"

Wait did her really say that. No one ever wanted her around.

"Uh..Sure."

He let go of Natalie's shoulder and grabbed her hand. But she let go before they moved. He turned to see her grab the food she had. Then she turned and looked him straight in the eye.

"What's your name?"

He looked back at her and smiled.

"Roxas. Yours?"

"Natalie"

"Nice to meet you no come on."

He was sitting on the edge of the roof. She ran over and climbed down with him. She shared the food she stole with them and they all were happy to meat her. She felt welcome that day.

But that was when they were sixteen. It's been five years since then. Now she was getting ready for the day she only dreamed of. She stood in a room looking at a mirror seeing herself in a white one sleeve dress with a purple sash around her waist. She never bet for this to happen to her but it was and she was happy. Soon Hayner came in with a suit on he was going to lead her down the aisle since she had no dad. Pence was doing the ceremony and Olette was going to be her maid of honor. Hayner smiled at his friend and helped her a bot with her dress. And soon they were ready for her day. The whole town had come to see it and everyone was happy for her. Soon they stood in front of the door and Hayner noticed that Natalie was shacking. He hugged her real quick and said it would be great. Soon she was calmed and the doors opened. As soon as she saw him she felt relief wash over her. Hayner guided her down until she was with her future husband. Then stood off to the side. Pence then started the ceremony.

"Roxas, do you accept Natalie as your lawful wedded wife. Do you promise to hold her care for her. In sickness and in health. Till death do you part."

Roxas looked straight into Natalie's purple eyes.

"I do."

"Natalie do you accept Roxas as you lawful wedded husband. Do you promise to hold him and care for him. In sickness and in health. Till death do you part."

Natalie felt tears staring to well in her eyes but didn't care.

"I do."

Then with the ring exchanged and by the power vested in me. I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Roxas cupped Natalie's face with one hand and kissed her passionately. Natalie returned the kiss. She knew this was the best day of her life.


End file.
